


Respite

by Servena



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aid Station, Angst, Bastogne, Episode: s01e06 Bastogne, F/M, Kissing, One Night Stands, Sex, Smut, Speaking French
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: Her blue eyes are dark and full of intention as she pulls the scarf out of her hair. “C’est d’accord?”





	Respite

“Gene!” She catches up with him halfway on his way out of the church. She’s slightly breathless and her face is flushed, the blue scarf is threating to slip out of her hair. She looks absolutely beautiful. “Could you come with me for a second?”

“Sure”, he says. He follows her through the maze of make-shift beds. He’s expecting her to lead him to a patient she needs help with, but instead they arrive at a door hidden in a far-back corner. She directs him through and pulls it shut behind her.

He’s standing in a small storage room with barely enough space for two people. There are boxes and cases stacked up high against two of the walls, although most of them look depressingly empty of supplies. There’s light filtering through a small dusty window near the ceiling.

He turns to look at her in confusion and is just about to ask what they’re doing here when he catches her gaze. Her blue eyes are dark and full of intention as she pulls the scarf out of her hair and lets it fall to the floor. “C’est d’accord?” she asks while she slips out of her vest.

The realization hits him like a mortar shell. “Oui”, he manages to get out. He barely recognizes his own voice. “C’est d’accord.”

Still he remains where he is, frozen to the spot as he watches her untie the white apron around her hips that is discolored by blood in multiple places. He knows that his jacket must look similar, the blood of his fellow soldiers seeps into it and he can never quite get it clean, and suddenly he can’t get it off fast enough. She steps closer as he struggles with the zipper and gently pushes his hands away, undoing the jacket for him and pushing it off his shoulders. And then she leans forward and kisses him.

A part of him still can’t quite believe that this is happening, but reality is seeping in quickly and soon he pulls her closer, pressing their bodies together to close the last bit of distance between them. The kiss is growing heated, desperate, full of unspoken need, his fingers moving into her hair and her hands digging into his shoulders. She directs him until his back hits the wall behind him, then she breaks the kiss to look at him. “Gene”, she whispers and his whole body shudders under her hands.

They discard their clothes as quickly as they can, Gene slipping out of his uniform with trained efficiency while Renée handles the many buttons on her dress with ease. It’s like they can’t wait to touch each other again, like this moment apart is already too much.

And then she stands naked before him and she takes his breath away. She meets his gaze without abashment as he looks at her, marveling at the form of her body and the paleness of her skin, though it’s not as pale as his own. And he can see that she’s looking at him, too, and the hungry look in her eyes makes him shiver.

It’s her that closes the distance again to press their bodies together. Her skin is warm, warmer than he has felt in a long time, and it feels so good to touch another human being like this that he almost wants to cry.

Their lips meet again, then hers wander over his jaw down his neck and over his chest to press kisses to every inch of his skin. His hands move to touch her small breasts, carefully running his fingers over a nipple, and he can hear her breathe in sharply.

It’s a rush of touches and heat after that. They are beyond words, just gasps and moans coming out of their mouths as they move together, clinging to each other like two people drowning. This is nothing like his first time with a woman, which had been slow and gentle and more than a bit awkward, in a place and time that now feels incredibly far away. They both know that they don’t have a lot of time before someone comes looking for either of them.

Afterwards they stay like this for a moment, foreheads pressed together. Then Renée pulls back to look at him. “Merci, Eugene”, she whispers with a smile. The blond strands of her messy hair surround her face like a halo.

“Non”, he replies, “merci à toi.”

 

Spina is waiting for him outside. He didn’t need to do that, and truth be told Eugene had almost forgotten about him. “Where have you been? I was starting to get worried”, he says as he catches sight of him.

“It’s a mess in there”, Eugene just says, and that isn’t a lie.

They fall into step next to each other. “Is he going to be okay?” Spina asks as Eugene checks his medical bag.

Eugene looks up. “Who? - Oh yeah, he’s gonna be fine. I’m gonna get us a ride.”

Spina stops, staring at Eugene’s retreating back as he flags down a jeep driver who has just pulled up. He shakes his head. “You lucky bastard”, he mumbles to himself before jogging to catch up.


End file.
